


独占欲

by 不喜晴 (UnknownX)



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 本香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownX/pseuds/%E4%B8%8D%E5%96%9C%E6%99%B4
Summary: “贝克有时候真是笨蛋，明明有着聪明的脑子，有时候却真的笨得很。”香克斯笑了起来，右手拉过贝克曼的领口将人拽到眼前，亲吻了上去。明明对着自己有着独占欲的家伙，怎么就不知道我对你也有着同样的独占欲呢？无论是人还是动物，没有任何一个船员对船长和副船长的亲吻表示了奇怪，那简直正常的像是今天的太阳也是红色的一样，毫不新奇。
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Benn Beckman
Kudos: 4





	独占欲

**Author's Note:**

> 腐向。
> 
> cp：本贝克曼 x 香克斯
> 
> 其它：短，完，记忽然冒出来的一个小画面。
> 
> 警告：私设有，见仁见智ooc。

香克斯正趴在二楼的栏杆上，船身安稳地行驶在平静的海面上，大概是因为快靠近了某座夏岛，从刚刚那会儿开始空气就渐渐开始燥热起来。

“老大，在干嘛呢？”

男人靠在香克斯身边，坐在他肩膀上的猴子手里捧着一杯冷饮正愉快地喝着。香克斯没有回头看自己的伙伴，只是懒洋洋的摊开右手，一杯冷饮被放在他手里。

甜丝丝的椰子味伴随着冰凉凉的感觉钻入口中，香克斯放开咬着的吸管，默默叹了口气。

“我们快到了。”

男人边说边将手里剩下的半杯饮料递给猴子，又接过猴子手里喝完了的空杯子，香克斯终于瞥了一眼他俩，又叹了口气。那样子仿佛是在等人搭理的孩子。

男人露出一副牙疼的表情，终于忍不住说道：“你又在看他？”

“什么叫又，船长看看他的副船长多正常的事情。”

香克斯摇了摇头状似无奈地感慨着，咬住吸管又喝了口饮料。

一楼的甲板上一群男人们正勾肩搭背地愉快碰着杯，左手加右手外加脑袋上顶着一大摞托盘的厨师保持着完美的平衡往厨房走去。

这欢乐的圈子里却没有最新上船的新人们，在上个岛几个誓死追随红发大海盗的男人们一得到允许就立刻上了这艘船。然而和以往一样，他们迅速的聚集到了……副船长的身边。

“啊啊，果然这次也是吗？”

伙伴跟随着香克斯的眼神落到了甲板的最远的一个角落里，七八个身强力壮的船员正围在一个太阳伞下手舞足蹈地说着什么，而圈子中心的蓝灰色短发男人正是这艘船的副船长本贝克曼。

贝克曼边认真倾听着别人说话，边用手将耳旁的一缕碎发别到耳后，灰蓝色的短发显得他干练又利落，和很久以前香克斯记忆中的黑色似乎是有点不一样了。

他叼着香烟的嘴角微微翘起，一个看起来才十几岁的少年说了什么，贝克曼眼睛弯了弯被逗得笑了起来。

“他们最近一直黏着贝克呢，”香克斯的笑容有点危险，“不愧是我受人仰慕的副船长。”

和开朗快活的船长不同的是，副船长则相对更加威严，他原本黑色的长发从进入伟大航道开始就被自己亲手割断，战役中被敌人在左脸留下的十字伤口作为男人的功勋章堂堂正正地展露着。

这个男人作为红发的左膀右臂足够称职，在伟大航道上尤其是新世界，本贝克曼的名号已经足以威慑众多顶尖强者。

过去了十几年还是二十几年呢，时间好像过去的很快，来不及回忆，那艘只载着两个人的小船如今已经变成容纳上千人的大船。

本来一回头就能看到那个男人侧脸的距离，也变成了像今天这样需要远远看着的距离。

从加入自己开始，红发海盗团已经从两人变成了名震世界的大海盗团，再单独两个人在一起的时间好像总是少之又少了。

尤其是很多新人们一上船，就会发现本来以为威严可怕的副船长其实大部分时候只是单纯的话不多，冷静的头脑装着庞大的知识量，无论向他询问什么都会温柔细致地回答你。

香克斯挑挑眉笑起来，就像今天这样，喜欢围在自己身边的新人们在宴会以外的时间却总是好像更喜欢黏着副船长。

可能刚结束了一个话题进入了休息，贝克曼接过身边一个男人递过来的饮料喝了一口，左眼微微眯了起来又迅速舒展开来。

“果然还是不怎么喜欢椰子的味道。”香克斯笑着自言自语。

还记得第一次看到贝克曼吃到椰子饭时皱着脸的样子简直可爱到不行，这种地方又好像和以往一样没有任何改变，香克斯开心地眯起眼睛咬住吸管。

副船长从椅子上站起来，把杯子随手递给旁边一个船员，船员赶紧双手接过，又说了什么，贝克曼摆了摆手，船员恍然大悟点点头，低头，唇贴上了贝克曼给他的杯子。

香克斯停下动作，站直身体。

就在那一瞬间，空气中吹过热浪，似乎带着准头一样，风正好只吹起了贝克曼的蓝色斗篷。

贝克曼猛地抬起头，香克斯在他的眼神里吐了吐舌头，霸王色霸气在强者身上当然可以精准攻击到某一点。

上来。

香克斯没有出声只是用口型说道，本来一向他都是打手势的，然后对于现在右手拿着杯子的他来说，那便变成了一件很难完成的事情。

自从十多年前在东海为了一个朋友失去一条胳膊以后，香克斯早已习惯了用很多方式来代替那只失去的胳膊。

比如他用唇语说话的时候，贝克曼也能完全明白他要说什么。

“哇你们俩的沟通模式还是那么有趣。”

目睹两人的暗中交流，伙伴盯着正在楼梯上的贝克曼边笑着和站在栏杆上跳跃的猴子击掌，“反正咱俩搞不懂对不对？”

猴子轻车熟路地窜到走近的贝克曼的肩头坐着，香克斯把手里的杯子递给猴子，他脸上的笑容倒是笑得深不可测，“你还真挺有人气。”

“当然没有船长你更有人气。”

贝克曼冷静地回答，顺便轻而易举地从正准备喝饮料的猴子手里抽走杯子，旁边正端着餐盘准备分零食的厨师路过，贝克曼迅速地拿起一份炸薯片塞进了猴子手里。

一切发生的很快，猴子、香克斯、端着餐盘的厨师还有靠在一旁栏杆上的伙伴都只来得及眨眨眼。

贝克曼将手里还剩小半杯的饮料一口气灌了下去，牙齿刻意地咬得玻璃杯壁发出铛铛的声音。他笑着揉了一下正趴在自己背上快乐吃着炸薯片的猴子的头毛。

“他的有些东西只有我能碰知道吗？伙伴们。”

香克斯和猴子一起看着他，眼睛都瞪的大大的。厨师默默走开，栏杆旁的伙伴欣赏起了远方的云彩。

“贝克有时候真是笨蛋，明明有着聪明的脑子，有时候却真的笨得很。”

香克斯笑了起来，右手拉过贝克曼的领口将人拽到眼前，亲吻了上去。

明明对着自己有着独占欲的家伙，怎么就不知道我对你也有着同样的独占欲呢？

无论是人还是动物，没有任何一个船员对船长和副船长的亲吻表示了奇怪，那简直正常的像是今天的太阳也是红色的一样，毫不新奇。

猴子看了一眼还在亲吻的两人，敏捷地跳到了自己老搭档的身上，边给自己塞了一片薯片边塞了一片到身下的男人嘴里。

它才没有人类奇怪的占有欲呢，好吃的东西就一起分享吧。

番外：

“现在口里还有椰子味吗？”香克斯小声的问道，看着贝克曼给自己卷着左边的袖子，为了行动方便打好的结好像松了。

贝克曼整理好他空荡荡的衣袖，又低头亲了一下香克斯的额头。

“现在没有了，只剩你的味道了。”

他看着恋人微微脸红的样子翘起了嘴角。

自从在一起以后每次自己吃到不喜欢的东西的时候，香克斯总是用这个方法来让自己忘掉不喜欢的味道。

副船长今天的心情也十分愉快。

**Author's Note:**

> 迅速短打，快，爽(´▽｀)ノ♪


End file.
